


Curry and Spice

by Cat_Moon



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: Kid Curry has gotten distracted with a poker game again, and supper will never be the same.





	Curry and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing I wrote several decades ago.

              He was late.
    
    
    	Jedediah "Kid" Curry rode his horse swiftly through the countryside, barely noticing his surroundings.  When he arrived at the large farm house he and his family shared with the Heyes' family, he quickly dismounted.  Sara had run out of the spices she liked to cook with, and sent him into town for a new supply.  Unfortunately, he'd gotten sidetracked by a promising-looking poker game, and lost track of the time.  He knew if she'd already started dinner, she'd be angry with him.
    
    	_A woman wielding a broom handle just ain't a pretty sight..._
    
    	Kid Curry hastily grabbed the spice jars from out of his saddle bag and ran for the door, yelling for one of the kids lounging outside to open it. He never noted whether it was Joshua, Hannibal, Lom, or Clementine, as he dashed inside. From somewhere a "hi, Pa," floated after him.
    
    	Curry breathed a sigh of relief to find the kitchen empty, which turned into a gasp of surprise when he tripped over a roller skate.  The spice jars went flying out of his arms, and he closed his eyes in dismay.
    
    	When he opened his eyes again, he found the damage to be salvageable.  Most of the jars had landed on the table and opened, spilling out to cover it in drifts.
    
    	_Oh great -- I got a spice desert on the table!_
    
    	Glancing around to make sure he was alone, Curry began scooping the combined spices back into the bottles. When he was finished, he smiled at his accomplishment.
    
    	_She'll never know._
    
    	He was contemplating whether his arm would reach far enough to pat himself on the back, when Sara Curry entered the kitchen.
    
    	"You're back."  He noted the touch of surprise in her voice with a touch of anger.  She gave him a thank-you kiss on the cheek, chose a couple of the jars, and took them over to the stove.
    
    	Curry came up behind his wife, putting his arms around her waist and watching over her shoulder as she tended to the cooking.
    
    
    	"Ain't I always on time?" he kissed her neck.
    
    	"No."  She smiled at her man undulgently.  "But then, Heyes wasn't with you this time."
    
    	There was a brief silence while Sara stirred  a spice into the stew, and Curry sampled Sara.  She tasted the mixture, paused, then cast a look at the jars.  The Kid hoped to distract her by further romantic advances, but she twisted around to look into his face.
    
    	"I love you madly dear, but what did you do to the spices?"
    
    	He heaved a doomed sigh, knowing he could never lie to those brown eyes.  "Before you go gettin' mad, I plum couldn't help it.  I tripped over a skate and they just spilled all over the table."
    
    	"You should talk to Joshua about leaving those things in the way," she reminded him reproachfully.
    
    	Curry shook his head.  "It's got Hannibal Jr. written all over it.  I'll have another talk with Heyes about 'spare the rod, spoil the child.'"
    
    	Sara seemed not to hear him, as she stirred thoughtfully.
    
    	She took another taste of the stew, offering a sample to her husband.  "You know, Jed, it's not bad.  I think I might use it just like this."  
    
    	"Yeah?" he asked, sighing in relief.
    
    	"Yeah," she nodded.  "But what to call it?"  She paused, thinking.  "I know--Curry powder!"
    
    
    
    
    THE END
    
    
    

 

 


End file.
